Characterize specific demographic and biological features of a subpopulation of patients who have hypertension detected while receiving oral contraceptives. Compare the demographic and biological features of hypertension oral contraceptives users with a similar subpopulation of patients who have hypertension detected while not receiving oral contraceptives. Assess the spontaneous reversibility of oral contraceptive-related hypertension following discontinuation of oral contraceptives. Compare the spontaneous reversibility of oral contraceptive-related hypertension to the spontaneous reversibility of hypertension in a similar subpopulation of study patients not receiving oral contraceptives.